


love from afar

by thesevi0lentdelights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, dream being gay asf, dream writes, fluff if u squint?, long distance, moon george, sun and moon, sun dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevi0lentdelights/pseuds/thesevi0lentdelights
Summary: Dream takes an online eng lit class alongside youtube;he writes his own piece on the sun and moon, reflecting the dynamic he shares with George and the distance that separates them.or dream being emo about george
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	love from afar

**Author's Note:**

> hello😁
> 
> here is a sun and moon dnf fic that i had to write for ... reasons 
> 
> inspiration from all the dnf sun/moon tumblr posts out there👍 i’m obsessed w them
> 
> also i like the idea of Dream writing short stories like this, as he often writes his thoughts out in song lyrics idk

“Write a piece about a tragedy”

Dream stared down at the laptop in front of him, hands itching to just slam it down and burn it. He’d been working on the writing piece all afternoon, but it was like trying to fit puzzle pieces into the wrong holes. 

Pulling at his hair in frustration, he stared up at the ceiling, inwardly groaning to himself.

“Dream? You there?” a voice called out from his desk.

Startled, he dropped his hands and twisted forward to his laptop, where the discord sound had pinged.

“Hey, sorry, but um, quick question; do i look better in black or white?” George's voice sounded from the screen. Dream had been so lost in his work he hadn't even noticed he’d left discord open.

Dream blinked and forced down the urge to reach out, to attempt to touch something that was oceans away. George often did this, asking dream little questions, _what should i eat? What should i wear? Shower or sleep?_

Dream pretended to be annoyed about it, but the pathetic truth was that he’d started to look forward to their little conversations, they felt soft and domestic in a way that Dream wasn’t used to.

Sometimes he could pretend that George was right there beside him; with their discord open all day, sometimes he could pretend that it was real.

Still, this was different. This was George going out into the world on his own, somewhere Dream couldn’t follow him. 

But still, he willingly obliged, “You always look great in white George, it’ll make you stand out in the darkness too”

Not that George needed any help standing out, he already pulled everyone in, in that quiet way of his, bright and unwavering.

He swallowed thickly as George hummed and he knew the man was smiling that soft smile of his. In some ways that made it even harder.

“Call if you need any other advice tonight.”

"I will," George promised. In the early days of their friendship, George might’ve protested such an offer, insisting he was fine. But slowly, though, he'd learned to lean on Dream. Quietly opening himself up, day by day.

"So," Dream muttered, unable to quell his curiosity. "Do you know who exactly will be there?”

George's voice lowered slightly,

"Uh—“ he began, “It’s just some of my old uni friends, i’m not sure how many are actually meant to be coming.”

“Well, hope you have fun with your _uni_ _friends_ ,” Dream said, trying and failing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

George laughed in response, he’d always teased that Dream was jealous of his old friendships. He hadn’t been wrong exactly.

He’d been jealous of the way they’d been able to see George in person, close enough to touch. What did he smell like? Could you see his freckles up close? Did his smile have the same effect when you were near him?

George's laugh blended into the background as he got up to go get ready, voice fading out.

Dream leaned back down at his desk and clicked onto the word document, violently hating everything he’d written. 

George kept puttering about for a while from his room, clearly not in a rush to get to the event. But he called out that he was leaving in five minutes and then soon after the discord sound pinged as he hung up, and Dream was left alone.

He didn’t quite know what to do with himself. He migrated from his room to the television, flicked through all the channels twice, then moved to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for dinner. Halfway through checking through the food he wandered back to his room to check if George had texted, but his phone remained painfully quiet.

While he was at his desk, he gave the piece another try but only ended up writing a single word before slamming the laptop down and flopping on his bed. 

He sighed to himself as he looked up and out the window into the night, in the distance the moon was a silver orb. Its beams spilled across the dark, lighting up the lonely sky; it was beautiful.

He found himself distantly thinking of George again, his quiet smile, and soft glances. How Dream would watch from afar, always watching, never touching. But oh how he longed to touch.

He thought back to his professor's words: _write a piece about a tragedy._

He thought about the way he yearned in silence, the way he burned, how the heat in his own voice was often reflected back in Georges; like the light of the sun reflecting off the moon, creating its own subtle beauty.

And looking out into the distant sky, where the moon shone there alone, a story started to form in his head.

And so without hesitation, he pulled himself up to his desk once again; and as night had fallen, the moonlight now reflected down through his window, painting the surroundings in the same monotone colours. He spread his hands out across the keyboard and let his words flow. 

_Write a piece about a tragedy,_ his professor had emailed him _, it can be long or short, whatever you make of it._

And so that’s exactly what Dream did; letting every single tragic thought pour through his words.

_There once was a story about two beings, the sun and the moon; they shared a love that was never meant to be, destined to love from afar, never to touch._

_The sun was bright and warm, it’s fiery tendrils reaching out and giving off heat, providing life to others. The sun is constant, not necessarily predictable, but always constant. It’s a steady light to lean on, never leaving._

_The sun invites attention; being the center of the system and sole provider of energy. It lives everyday to please others, others who absorb the plentiful beams gratefully._

He thought about the way George had used Dreams fame and made something of his own; remembers whispering out that night, “George, I'm gonna blow up, come with me”. 

But George didn’t compete for light or ask for more, he was content with the fragments he received, content to shine in his own reserved way.

_But not everyone took the sun's light for their own; the moon saw it and used it in their own special way, reflecting it back in different shades._

_The moon was reliable and calming; it pulls the tides of the oceans in and provides the night with sight. You could study the moon perfectly, but when you look up at the night sky it’s different every time._

_It also holds a certain mystery, it’s inconceivable beauty stuns the onlooker, it holds a depth so unknowable while also revealing every crater and blemish._

_The moon is comforting in the night. Once full, it's eye-catching and bright, a guidance for others. But at a new moon it’s quieter, making way for the other stars to shine._

He thought about the late nights, the soft subtle way George opened himself up to Dream, the quiet smiles and easy laughs. The way Dream would hold his breath every time, like he’d never witness something quite like it again.

_Most looked to the moon for its beauty, for the subtle glimmer of its icy beams. But not the sun. The sun looked towards the moon for everything else, was all compassed by its very presence._

_The sun saw everything, planets upon planets, stars and comets; had its vast range to peer upon. But there was something about the moon that stole its attention, the reserved way it existed, the mystery that shone around it._

Dream thought about how every glance from George felt like a win, every conversation leaving him strangely invigorated. Not everyone got to see George’s different sides; he felt strangely possessive over them, like they were only meant for him. 

Everyone understood Dream, he was straightforward and open. But you could watch George your whole life and never truly figure him out, his many sides drew Dream in, encaptured him.

_Everyone saw the sun, it’s beams hid nothing, held no shadows, it was easy to love the sun. The moon was different. The moon only revealed itself to the night, to the lonely onlookers of the dark. Many could brush it off as a picture from a painting, a beauty of the sky, but they didn't know, they didn't understand it._

_The moon’s very presence pulled the oceans of the world in, its gravity affecting the very creatures that walked upon the earth. It’s phases guiding the lost, giving them stability. To some, the moon provided the light when there was only darkness in sight._

_The moon doesn't always shine as bright, but it always shines; when it's dark and the others have gone to sleep, it always remains, quietly watching, its presence calming any who watch long enough._

Dream thought of late night calls and conversations missing their link, thought about the warmth that had spread through him slowly with every day that passed. No matter what occurred, no matter how dark it got, George was always there, something steady for him to lean on, to rely on.

But he was more than just a stability, Dream knew that. The unspoken words hovered in the distance between them, always there but never said aloud. 

_The sun and the moon were inexplicably linked, one and the same. They were a contrast, a juxtaposition, they shouldn't have been so enamored with each other; but they were._

_They both drew one another in, the sun would shower the moon in heat and the moon would deflect it, a silent competition, a familiar game. And over the years they became captivated._

_They never got any closer, they were always separated by the icy miles, the cold vast universe that separated them. And there was nothing they could do, they were fixed in place, positioned. To collide would mean to tilt the universe off its axis, it was impossible._

_And so they continued to admire each other from a distance, to look and hear but never to touch._

Dream looks up from his laptop towards the moon and thinks of George. Wonders if on this lonely night, they both look toward the same moon, and wish that things were different. Wonder what they could’ve been if they weren’t held to the rules of the universe.

He wonders if George, surrounded by old friends in familiar English streets, looks towards the same moon and thinks of him. Or if he looks towards the daylight sun through morning blinds and is reminded of Dreams warm presence.

He thought about how many nights he had lain awake, loving him in silence. 

How many times he hung up the call, static filling the air, cut off by the irrefutable truth that George was oceans away. 

_And there lays the tragedy in it all, the fact that they were never meant to be. The sun was destined to love the moon from afar, separated by some cruel force of nature._

_Destiny was cruel to the sun and the moon, for they shared a bond that inexplicably linked them, yet kept them apart. A balance of gravity and repulsion. Drawing them in, then pushing them out._

_Their presence was a constant reminder of what they almost had, what they could've been._

_Miles of space separated them, and so they remained there, isolated in the empty dark, loving in silence._

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U LIKED !!!!!
> 
> pls lmk what u thought cos this was diff from what i usually write  
> also the comments make me v happy ^_^


End file.
